


Libido of the Bamboo Cutter ~ Ungodly Horny

by TerminalBrainWorms



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: But also serious, Cunnilingus, F/F, NEETs, Sexual Coercion, Slight Parody?, foodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminalBrainWorms/pseuds/TerminalBrainWorms
Summary: Kaguya Houraisan has rotted her brain on hentai, eroges, and JAV. And now, she wants to act out a perverted fantasy of hers.
Relationships: Houraisan Kaguya/Reisen Udongein Inaba
Kudos: 8





	Libido of the Bamboo Cutter ~ Ungodly Horny

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joke. A goof. A spoof. Please, relax.
> 
> Kaguya does a bad thing by making Bunny Girl lick pureed vegetables off her gooch.

Kaguya rose up out of her slumber, waking up roughly at around 2 PM Gensokyo Time. She blinked, adjusting her eyes after one hell of a night playing video games - only to repeat the same cycle of her terminal laziness of rising out of bed just to play videogames, watch anime, and act stupid online - and maybe when she feels like it, taking a shower.

Gently rustling out of her futon, Kaguya sat up, pulling down her panties to slightly glance down at her hairy sex - noticing that she feels particularly horny as her clit kept jumping out of pure arousal. Damnit, it was probably the eroges last night.. 

Kaguya let out a sigh, reclining back and gently rubbed her clit in a circular motion, until realizing her hands felt like sandpaper because her vulva was covered by a big, giant Black Forest. Withdrawing her hand, she let out a resigned “fuck”, deciding that she was finally going to shower just to shave.

Finally leaving the shower, Kaguya glanced at herself into the looking-glass, only getting increasingly horny as she continued to ignore her arousal, drying herself off gently - in particular, her pussy felt particularly smooth and ready to go, dripping nectar as she stood and dried herself. She covered herself with a towel, quickly returning back into her room to get dressed.

A thought passed by her head.

One that she wasn’t going to be proud of.  
Something that she was going to regret.

Kaguya’s face flushed with the thought alone, letting out a slightly aroused sigh. “..okay, time to use the kitchen.”, feeling clever about herself. After getting dressed, she went on a quick adventure in Eientei to the personal kitchen.   
Eientei was massive, nothing short of brilliant Lunarian invention. But Kaguya was used to this place and its massive hallways and many rooms - having been stuck here for decades. With intent and dedication to fulfill perhaps her most deviant fantasy yet, Kaguya quickly made her way to the Eientei kitchen. Once there, Kaguya immediately reached for the rabbit’s food; a mixture of carrots, lettuce, and random fruits and vegetables, and pureeing it in a food processor then later transferring the contents into a bowl, putting the processor in the sink for someone else to clean. 

Grabbing the bowl gently and holding it close to herself, she made her way to Reisen Undongein Inaba’s quarters.

“Undonge, do you mind coming to my room? I wanna show you a new FPS game I downloaded.” She almost sneered to herself, realizing how she sounded.  
Reisen quickly answered, sliding her door open as Kaguya gently stepped back, hiding the bowl of pureed rabbit feed in her long sleeves. 

Reisen shot her an innocent smile, her nose gently twitching with curiosity, as Kaguya made a gentle smile back. “Ok! I hope you’re gonna top this time.”

“Oh, I will score pretty good.”

Kaguya did not want to waste any time, she wanted her clit sucked now, not allowing Reisen to be distracted with anything else in Eientei. After minutes passed by, which felt like pure agony to Kaguya as her arousal continued to climb; Kaguya slid open the door to her room, guiding Reisen in, then shutting the door behind them as they began to get settled.

“So, what’s this game you wanted to show me, Kaguya?” Reisen gently questioned, blinking at Kaguya, who was gently sitting on her bed.  
“Go on my computer and look for“TiTs.exe,” you should be able to boot the game up.”Kaguya spoke, internally sneering at herself. There was no FPS game, anyways.   
Once Reisen was distracted with clicking around on her desktop, Kaguya lifted up her dress, pulling down her panties and gently smearing the rabbit food puree on her freshly shaven mound. 

“Hey, Reisen.”  
“Hmmm..?”  
“Turn around.”

Reisen turned around, and was immediately met with the erotic sight the former princess - feeling slight embarrassment and pressure.   
“A-are you..”  
“Lick it off for me.”   
Reisen’s nose immediately began to wiggle, noticing the rabbit feed smeared across her vagina, and began to feel herself drool - she still, in the very end, is primitive in some ways, and immediately began to crawl on all fours to begin licking and eating it off; all while Kaguya gently bit her lip.

Once Kaguya felt Reisen’s gentle tongue lapping up at the food - then eventually her pussy, she felt some moans escape as Kaguya spread her legs even further, as her hands began to grip the bed sheets. “Fuuuck…”   
Despite the rabbit feed now being gone, Reisen kept going - apparently liking the taste of Kaguya’s pussy. Kaguya would lower her hand to pet Reisen gently, making sure to gently rub her ears as she let out encouragement. 

Reisen stopped all of a sudden - the wet, heat feeling of her tongue and lips gently sucking on her sex escaping, as Reisen rose up to suddenly kiss Kaguya on the mouth, which possessed the former princess to begin to gently unbutton Reisen’s white shirt as Kaguya quickly dominated the kiss, as they both continued to moan loudly - sometimes in unison.

The door gently slid open, and Kaguya pushed the rabbit off of her by instinct, as they both suddenly turned focus to the person who walked into them.

It was Eirin.

She rose an eyebrow up, looking both surprised and disappointed as both girls scrambled to quickly cover themselves up.

“W-we can explain.”


End file.
